Le secret des initiés
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Après avoir passé l'été entre les cours imposés de bonnes manières et les jeux, Victoire entre en seconde année à Poudlard. Une année pleine de mystères, de bizarreries, de disparitions et même... de meurtres.
1. Chapter 1

_Nous voilà donc à la rentrée, pour la seconde année de Victoire à Poudlard ! Je reprendrai des éléments du premier tome, mais il est plus facile de l'avoir lu !_

_Disclaimer pour toute la fiction: Les personnages canoniques ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire et les personnages OC sont ma propriété exclusive._

_Rating: K+_

_Publication: Un lundi sur deux_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

« Maman, on va être en retard ! » Cria Victoire depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Elle attendait, impatiente, depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Sa mère était toujours en retard. Surtout quand il ne fallait pas. Fleur Weasley-Delacour ne faisait même pas exprès, le retard était naturel chez elle. Au dernier moment, elle brossait une dernière fois sa longue chevelure blonde, qui lui valait tant de compliments, elle oubliait de fermer une fenêtre, elle cherchait son sac à main ou son porte-monnaie, elle perdait son foulard, le seul qui allait avec sa tenue. Et tout était comme ça.

Parfois, la petite fille se demandait comment elle avait pu être engendrée par une femme pareille, tant elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Victoire tenait son physique de sa mère mais son caractère lui venait de son père, assurément. Elle était garçon manqué, n'hésitait pas à s'égratigner les genoux si ça lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle voulait, et se fichait totalement de son apparence, au grand dam de sa mère qui aurait bien voulu qu'elle se comporte enfin comme une jeune fille.

L'été qu'elles venaient de passer ensemble avait été essentiellement consacré à des remontrances à ce sujet. Victoire allait entrer en seconde année à Poudlard dans quelques jours seulement. Sa première année n'avait pas été de tout repos et si elle avait montré qu'elle avait bien du sang Weasley dans les veines, ainsi que toutes les caractéristiques d'une Gryffondor, sa mère aurait voulu la voir plus féminine, et plus attentive à son apparence. Plus Delacour.

Elle disait toujours que c'était grâce à son physique et à son sang de vélane qu'elle avait réussi à se faire respecter des autres, parce qu'elle était aussi parfaite à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, même si ça lui avait valu également beaucoup d'ennemis. Elle avait dû essuyer plusieurs remarques de la part de ses camarades de Beauxbâtons, plusieurs coups bas, mais cela l'avait rendu plus forte, plus incisive dans ses remarques, plus combative. C'était de cette façon qu'elle avait survécu ensuite. Sa fille devrait en faire de même, et suivre ses conseils. Sceptique, Victoire avait passé son été à refuser les robes à froufrous que sa mère voulait lui faire porter, à s'enfuir dès qu'on lui parlait de bonnes manières et de tenue. Elle ne voyait pas très bien en quoi toutes ces histoires pouvaient la rendre plus solide.

Elle avait été jusqu'à supplier son père de ne pas lui faire faire ce stage de bonnes manières dans une école française terriblement surannée dont sa mère l'avait menacée. Elle avait réussi à y échapper cette année, car Bill avait convaincu sa femme, avec raison, qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour ça, mais cela n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. Fleur Weasley-Delacour était intraitable sur le sujet, excellence française obligeait. Un jour, elle allait devoir s'y coller, à son plus grand malheur.

Elle était finalement restée à la maison et avait pu profiter du petit Louis qui lui avait énormément manqué pendant tout ce temps. Il avait bien grandi, son petit frère, durant cette année. Et il s'était montré ravi que sa grande sœur soit là pendant plusieurs semaines avec lui, sans repartir dans cette école qui les séparait. Ils avaient beaucoup joué et la petite fille s'était efforcée de se mettre à son niveau pour comprendre ses babillages ou ses coloriages. Ce qui n'était pas toujours facile. Surtout quand il la regardait, incertain, lui demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dessiner, ne sachant pas lui-même. Et qu'elle devait trouver une réponse qui ne le vexerait pas. Pratique.

Ils avaient aussi passé deux semaines au Terrier, chez Mamie Molly, pour voir leurs autres cousins. Celle-ci avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait jamais eu autant de bruit dans sa maison et que même leurs parents n'avaient pas réussi à faire pire. Pour autant, elle ne les avait pas grondés, trop contente d'avoir du monde dans sa maison et de nombreuses bouches à nourrir. Elle avait ressorti des placards ses plats qui permettaient des quantités astronomiques de nourriture.

Depuis que tous ses enfants étaient partis pour vivre leur propre vie, le Terrier manquait cruellement d'activité. Ils étaient partis progressivement, les uns après les autres, sans qu'elle n'ait pu les en empêcher. Ils devaient voler de leurs propres baguettes, comme elle disait, avec un petit sourire. Victoire avait bien compris que ça lui faisait quand même tout drôle, même après toutes ces années. Et en effet, la maison paraissait bien vide quand aucune des familles n'était là.

La grand-mère accordait donc beaucoup d'importance à ce que leur séjour soit inoubliable, pour qu'ils aient envie de revenir, le plus souvent possible. Ce pour quoi elle n'avait pas besoin de se donner beaucoup de mal. Le Terrier était le seul lieu où l'ensemble des cousins pouvaient se retrouver en toute tranquillité. C'était le seul endroit où ils étaient tous présents, à un moment ou à un autre de l'été, s'arrangeant pour convaincre leurs parents de venir en même temps que les autres.

Bien sûr, on y était un peu serré, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place ni d'intimité, moins de confort que dans leurs propres maisons, et ils ne pouvaient pas emporter tous leurs jouets, mais quand ils étaient ensemble, ils en inventaient d'autres. Ils passaient des heures dehors, un chapeau sur la tête pour éviter l'insolation, tartinés de crème solaire maison, surveillés par leur grand-mère attentive à leur sécurité.

Elle les avait laissé jouer autant qu'ils le voulaient, tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop de bêtises. Ils avaient fait des concours de lancers de gnomes, par-dessus la haie. Ils avaient également joué un peu au Quidditch avec les vieux balais de la remise, sous la surveillance de l'un ou l'autre de leurs parents venus aider leur grand-mère pour la journée. Ils avaient même pu aller se baigner dans le petit étang près du bois derrière la maison, et apprendre aux plus petits à barboter avec des flotteurs à chaque bras. Victoire y avait passé ses meilleures vacances, lui semblait-il. Bien qu'elle dise ça à chaque fois.

Teddy était présent lui aussi, bien sûr, et ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, riant de tout et de rien, inventant des jeux et des langages secrets qui n'étaient qu'à eux. Ils s'étaient aussi amusés à raconter Poudlard à leurs cousins. Molly allait faire sa première rentrée cette année et elle était un petit peu inquiète. James avait toujours tout un tas de questions, plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait tirer la queue des scroutts à pétard qu'Hagrid conservait pour ses cours ? Qu'est-ce que cela donnait ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait déjouer les escaliers ou les forcer à nous obéir ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait sortir en pleine nuit sans se faire prendre, trouver des salles secrètes ? Est-ce qu'il y avait bien un trafic souterrain de sucreries de chez Honeyduckes ? Est-ce que les repas étaient aussi gargantuesques qu'on le disait et est-ce qu'on pouvait chiper de la nourriture en cuisine ? Pouvait-on tourner en bourrique le professeur Flitwick ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de passer à travers le professeur Binns ?

Les deux cousins s'étaient amusés à répondre le plus honnêtement possible, pris de fous-rire face aux questions incongrues. Fred avait aussi essayé de leur faire faire un sort mais ils n'avaient pas cédés, respectant la loi interdisant la pratique de la magie hors de Poudlard de la part des sorciers de premier cycle. Même après avoir été pris de surprise dans de fausses embuscades qui étaient censés stimuler leurs pouvoirs d'après les études très sérieuses du petit garçon, à peine âgé de huit ans.

Quand Teddy lui avait lancé en riant qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père et à son oncle avec des idées pareilles, le petit garçon s'était aussitôt refermé. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à le dérider à nouveau, et Teddy s'en était beaucoup voulu. Ça n'était pourtant pas de sa faute, estimait Victoire, et elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête du petit garçon.

Celui-ci ne supportait pas bien l'évocation de sa filiation. Peut-être en était-il perturbé. Après tout, il portait le prénom d'un mort. Comme beaucoup ici, d'ailleurs. Mais Fred Weasley avait été quelqu'un de très particulier pour son père, et le petit garçon avait sans doute peur de ne pas ressembler assez à son oncle. Victoire ne savait pas trop et elle ne s'y était pas attardée.

« Voilà, je suis là, tu vois ma chérie, je ne suis pas en retard ! » S'écria sa mère dévalant soudainement les escaliers.

Ce bruit soudain sortit Victoire de ses pensées. Elle regarda l'horloge de la cuisine et soupira. Pas en retard, hein ? A peine d'un petit quart d'heure, ça devait n'être rien du tout pour sa mère, effectivement. Un jour, elle lui offrirait une montre, avec un hologramme de sorcier qui vous criait l'heure des rendez-vous dans les oreilles quand vous étiez en retard. Sa tante Hermione avait déjà menacé son oncle Ron de lui en acheter un exemplaire. Ça devait être vraiment terrifiant pour qu'il ait changé radicalement de comportement par la suite. Il était maintenant un monstre d'exemplarité en matière d'horaires. A la limite d'en être devenu tatillon.

« Allez, prends ma main, maintenant. Victoire, tu es ailleurs ? Parce que si tu n'es pas plus motivée que cela, on peut aussi rester à la maison et y aller un autre jour, juste avant la rentrée, quand il n'y aura presque plus rien dans les rayons à part ce dont personne n'a voulu… » Insinua sa mère.

« Non, surtout pas ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de saisir la main de sa mère.

Cela faisait déjà des semaines qu'elle la suppliait pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse acheter tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour sa rentrée. C'était bientôt maintenant, dans à peine deux semaines, et si elle ne s'y prenait pas un peu à l'avance, il ne resterait que quelques vieux exemplaires de ses livres, tout écornés, des flacons sales aux étiquettes pas très fraîches, et des plumes cassées. Pas question.

Elle avait déjà eu assez de mal à la convaincre d'y aller sans attendre son père, et en laissant son frère et sa sœur chez Mamie Molly pour la journée. Ils auraient été infernaux et il aurait fallu qu'elle se dépêche de choisir avant de rentrer tout aussi rapidement. Scott lui avait envoyé un hibou timide et d'après sa lettre, il en avait fait les frais avec ses deux petits frères, des jumeaux de quatre ans, très turbulents. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire avoir à son tour. Elle l'avait remercié mille fois du tuyau qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Après une sensation de compression de tous ses muscles et l'impression qu'elle allait suffoquer, elles atterrirent enfin dans une petite ruelle moldue, toujours déserte, et balisée pour les transplanages. Victoire lâcha la main de sa mère pour poser ses paumes sur ses genoux, se penchant en avant. Elle allait vomir, ça n'était pas possible, ce moyen de transport était vraiment répugnant quand on n'y était pas habitué. Il lui faisait monter la bile jusqu'à l'œsophage et elle se trouvait toujours mal ensuite. Elle se jura de ne jamais employer cette méthode quand elle aurait besoin de se déplacer. Elle s'améliorerait en balai, elle se le promettait. Enfin, elle put reprendre son souffle.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda sa mère, inquiète.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et elles sortirent de la petite rue pour s'approcher du Chaudron Baveur, à quelques mètres de là, au fond d'un cul-de-sac. La mère de Victoire poussa la lourde porte de l'établissement et elles entrèrent. L'intérieur était entièrement tapissé d'un or clair qui illuminait la pièce. Les tables étaient taillées dans un bois très ancien, et avaient été vernies récemment, elles brillaient. Certaines alcôves étaient déjà occupées par des sorciers de tous types, et le bar était tenu par une femme à peine plus jeune que sa mère, avec une longue natte blonde et un tablier blanc très propre autour de la taille.

« Bonjour Hannah, comment allez-vous ? » La salua Fleur, s'approchant du comptoir.

« Très bien, et vous ? Oh mais c'est Victoire, n'est-ce pas ? Elle va rentrer en deuxième année, si je me souviens bien, Neville m'a touché deux mots sur elle… » Sourit la femme, tout en essuyant un verre de son torchon.

« Le professeur Londubat ? Vous le connaissez ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Victoire, curieuse.

La dénommée Hannah rit doucement, avant de répondre : « C'est mon mari. Je m'appelle Hannah Londubat. Quand Neville est parti enseigner à Poudlard, j'avais déjà ce bar et j'ai acheté les Trois Balais, à Pré-Au-Lard, pour être plus proche de lui. J'étais dans la même année à Poudlard et que tes oncles et tantes, Ron, Hermione, et bien sûr Harry. »

Victoire fronça les sourcils : « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait barmaid dans les orientations proposées après Poudlard… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Victoire ! Enfin ! Excuse-toi ! » S'indigna sa mère.

« Laisse, Fleur, ça n'est rien. Je comprends tout à fait. Je n'étais pas faite pour les études, je ne savais pas quoi faire et je devais m'occuper de mon père qui était malade, alors quand le vieux Tom est parti à la retraite, j'ai tout simplement saisi l'opportunité. » Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Cela parut satisfaire la petite fille qui ne posa plus de questions. Sa mère et cette Hannah discutèrent encore de tout et de rien, des discussions d'adultes qui ne l'intéressaient pas franchement, pendant qu'elle sirotait un jus de citrouille que la tenancière lui avait gentiment servi. Sa mère la félicitait d'avoir autant de monde dans son bar et d'avoir réussi son pari de lui redonner un coup de jeune et de propreté.

Au bout d'un moment, la petite fille s'impatienta sur sa chaise. C'était bien joli de discuter comme ça, mais elle avait quand même des livres à acheter et un Chemin à traverser. Elle commençait à en avoir marre et son jus de citrouille était terminé en plus. Il lui rappelait Poudlard. Elle avait hâte d'y retourner. Les vacances, c'était bien, mais pas trop longtemps. Elle occupa son temps à laisser ses pensées divaguer en dessinant des arabesques du bout du doigt sur le comptoir.

Elle avait eu quelques nouvelles de la part de Mary et de Lyra, qui passaient de plutôt bonnes vacances. La première était inquiète car ses parents se disputaient encore beaucoup, même si ses amis l'avaient rassurée en disant que ça arrivait aussi chez eux. La seconde était partie en France pour quelques jours, à Paris, pour voir la Tour Eiffel et d'autres monuments, elle en avait rapporté des photos magiques qu'elle leur montrerait à la rentrée, pour rappeler à Victoire cet endroit où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis un moment. Duncan lui avait également envoyé un hibou, il se préparait pour les sélections de Quidditch et espérait bien avoir sa chance. Scott et Marc allaient bien aussi.

La seule dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles était Leonore. Elle avait bien essayé de lui envoyer un hibou mais celui-ci était revenu sans lui rapporter de lettre en retour. Victoire en avait conclu qu'elle lui faisait encore la tête, ce qui l'attristait beaucoup. C'était quand même sa meilleure amie, et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son comportement. Teddy lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'une imbécile et que c'était bien des filles pour se chamailler comme ça sans savoir pourquoi. Pas vraiment réconfortant. Ni très instructif.

Enfin sa mère se décida à s'en aller et déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir pour son jus de citrouille, se chamaillant avec Hannah qui voulait le lui offrir, apparemment. Fleur ne céda pas. De toute façon, sa mère ne cédait presque jamais, soupira la petite fille. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Et elle était drôlement butée. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas du tout un trait de caractère qu'elle avait en commun avec elle. Absolument pas.

Elles passèrent néanmoins par la porte au fond du bar et se retrouvèrent face au mur de brique qui les séparait du monde sorcier. Sa mère tapota de sa baguette sur quelques pierres précises et dans le mur, s'ouvrit une porte qui les laissa traverser. Cette opération la fascinait à chaque fois. Elles se retrouvèrent instantanément au milieu de la foule qui passait par là chaque jour. La petite fille se demandait ce que les moldus pouvaient bien voir à la place du Chemin de Traverse.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient une rue à eux, avec des boutiques moldues, est-ce que c'était un grand champ, ou est-ce que cette rue n'existait tout simplement pas pour eux et qu'elle avait été créée… dans une autre dimension, toute la question était là. Et elle n'était pas sûre que quelqu'un ait la réponse. A moins que cela soit quelqu'un de très sage et de très âgé pour avoir connu la construction de cette rue, ou au moins son histoire. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment qui. Même le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas l'air si vieille que ça. Pourtant, elle avait de sacrées rides et même si elle essayait de les cacher sous son chapeau, tout le monde voyait bien qu'elle avait les cheveux qui grisonnaient méchamment…

Victoire laissa ces questions de côté dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la première boutique, le magasin de chaudrons. Elle avait fait fondre le sien l'année précédente et n'était plus très sûre de son étanchéité depuis. Sa mère lui avait proposé d'en acheter un de rechange, pour éviter de plus grosses cataclysmes…

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, suggestions, critiques !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Il faisait beau et le soleil ne tapait plus autant que quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait fait une chaleur de plomb pendant l'été mais les températures s'étaient radoucies depuis quelques jours. Une aubaine pour Victoire qui passait sa journée au Chemin de Traverse pour y acheter ses fournitures. Depuis deux heures, elle avait fait beaucoup de boutiques avec sa mère.

Elles s'étaient d'abord arrêtées chez le marchand de chaudron, et celui-ci avait voulu lui vendre les meilleurs de sa collection, réservés aux potionnistes confirmés. Merlin merci, Victoire avait regardé l'étiquette qui l'indiquait, ça n'était absolument pas pour elle mais pour des étudiants en faculté de potions. Encore un peu et elle aurait dépensé tout son argent en se fiant aux paroles du vendeur. Sans cela, elle se serait sans doute fait avoir. Comme bien d'autres avant ou après elle, elle ne voulait même pas savoir combien.

C'était fou comme certains commerçants n'hésitaient pas à se transformer en charlatans, envers des enfants innocents, de plus, n'avait-elle pas hésité à dire bien fort dans le magasin. La plupart des autres clients étaient alors partis avec un regard peu avenant, et la petite fille avait été très fière de son coup. Ils reviendraient plus tard mais pour l'instant, elle avait réussi à casser les pieds du vendeur.

Elles étaient passées devant le magasin de Quidditch mais n'avaient pas pu s'attarder. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cause de la sortie d'un nouveau balai, l'Eclair de feu, sixième du nom. De nombreux adolescents avaient le nez collé à la vitrine pour l'admirer et supplier ensuite leurs parents de le leur acheter. De toute façon, Victoire ne comptait absolument pas passer les sélections de son équipe, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de matériel. Son vieux balai, hérité de son père, lui suffisait bien pour ses petits vols occasionnels. C'était un Brossdur 11, mais il fonctionnait très bien.

Elles étaient également allées à la papeterie pour lui acheter de nouvelles plumes, les siennes se cassant très facilement. Et absolument pas parce qu'elle n'en prenait pas soin en les fourrant au fond de son sac. Ni parce qu'elle les mordillait bien trop quand elle était soucieuse ou qu'elle réfléchissait. Encore moins parce qu'elle les oubliait un peu n'importe où et surtout là où on pouvait les abîmer. Enfin. Elle avait également fait des provisions de parchemins, car avec les kilomètres de devoirs que les professeurs demandaient, ça ne serait pas de trop d'avoir un peu de réserve. Si ça pouvait ensuite éviter à son hibou de se fouler une patte en portant des colis trop lourds…

Elles avaient d'ailleurs couru ensuite chez Eeylops, pour acheter du miamhibou et quelques accessoires pour amuser Dame Blanche, sa chouette effraie. Elle s'ennuyait parfois dans la volière, au milieu des autres hiboux avec lesquels elle s'entendait parfois mal. Elle avait très mauvais caractère – « comme sa maîtresse », s'était moquée sa mère – et pourrait ainsi rester dans leur dortoir de temps en temps, sans faire de bruit.

Après toutes ces emplettes, la jeune fille était fatiguée et aurait bien voulu se reposer un instant. Le shopping, même sans essayages de vêtements la faisant plus ressembler à une poupée les uns que les autres, comme sa mère lui imposait parfois, c'était quand même épuisant. Cependant, elle n'avait encore pas le temps de chômer. Il lui restait sans doute le plus éreintant : les manuels scolaires de Fleury et Bott. Elles entrèrent dans la boutique et tout de suite, elle fut envahie par les odeurs de livres neufs et plus anciens, des sensations qui ressemblaient à celles qu'elle avait quand elle entrait dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Aucun doute, ce devait être le magasin préféré de Madame Pince.

Pourtant, Victoire grimaça. Le magasin s'étendait sur deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée, les manuels pour les étudiants de Poudlard, la seule école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni, rangés par matières et par années. A gauche, la métamorphose, à droite les soins aux créatures magiques, par exemple. Au second étage se trouvaient les manuels avancés, pour les étudiants, ou les professionnels confirmés qui souhaitaient parfaire un point de leur formation. Un escalier en bois vernis très ancien reliait les deux, et les tenanciers de la boutique passaient de l'un à l'autre, pour satisfaire les moindres désirs de leurs clients. Ou réparer des catastrophes quand certains livres se rebellaient, ce qui arrivait parfois, avec la magie.

Ça n'était pourtant pas ça qui l'inquiétait. Même face à la quantité impressionnante d'ouvrages, elle savait, pour l'avoir testé l'année passée, qu'elle trouverait facilement ses livres, tant ceux-ci étaient toujours bien classés. Une organisation nécessaire dans une telle boutique, d'après Mr Bott, un des gérants, qu'elle avait croisé l'année passée. Non, ce qui l'effrayait, c'était le nombre de personnes dans le magasin. Il y avait combien de sorciers au mètre carré ici ? Plusieurs dizaines. Au moins. Ça grouillait dans tous les sens, ça criait, ça s'arrachait les exemplaires pour avoir le moins abîmé, jusqu'à écorner les coins des ouvrages et finalement ne plus en vouloir. Un vrai capharnaüm.

« Maman, tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas aller manger une glace et revenir après… ? » Tenta timidement Victoire.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Et pour cause. Sa mère s'était déjà lancée dans la bataille, sa liste de livres à la main. Elle la voyait déjà se frayer un passage vers les livres de sortilèges de seconde année pour trouver l'indispensable _Livres des sorts et enchantements niveau 2_. Le professeur Flitwick utilisait ce livre depuis des années mais elle avait fouillé dans les cartons de son père et comment dire… son exemplaire était bien trop abîmé. Partiellement calciné par un sort malencontreux, il n'avait même pas pu passer entre les mains de ses frères comme de coutume.

Victoire hésita. Etait-elle vraiment prête à se plonger dans un bain de foule transpirante et suante, aussi vivifiante qu'une aisselle à quatre millimètres de son nez ? Elle regarda à droite, à gauche. Sa mère n'avait pas l'air de la chercher. Et la sortie était proche. A peine la distance d'une baguette. Il suffirait qu'elle aille dehors. Un tout petit peu. Le temps que sa mère se débrouille dans cette marée. De toute façon, elle aurait tout le temps de contempler ses livres plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis sincèrement, elle se fichait bien de savoir si son livre était abîmé au coin supérieur gauche ou à l'inférieur droit. Et non, elle n'avait aucune préférence entre les deux.

Il faisait si beau dehors. Il y avait des choses passionnantes à observer. Des sorciers ambulants, qui vendaient tout un tas de trucs. Des passants parfois assez farfelus et dont elle pouvait aisément imaginer qu'ils avaient engendré toutes les sornettes que les moldus croyaient à propos des sorciers. C'était tout de même assez tentant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Victoire sortit alors discrètement de la boutique. Comme si elle jouait à l'auror et au voleur, elle se mit en position pour regarder autour d'elle, l'air de rien. Elle était sûre d'être très bonne à ce jeu. Tout allait bien. Personne ne l'avait suivie ou remarquée. Elle se détendit et ouvrit grand ses yeux au monde qui l'entourait.

Un peu plus loin, à l'angle d'une rue dans laquelle elle n'était jamais allée, il y avait un vendeur ambulant. Il criait haut et fort ses offres, haranguant les passants de toutes ses cordes vocales. Son stand était couvert d'un velours pourpre et protégé d'un parasol jaune fluo horriblement criard mais qui avait le mérite de ne pas passer inaperçu. Il y avait déjà quelques sorciers autour de son petit étal. Victoire savait bien que certains étaient sans doute des figurants, censés attirer les vrais clients et leur faire croire que beaucoup de monde était intéressé. Elle avait vu ça dans une émission moldue avec Teddy, cet été et se doutait que la même chose existait chez les sorciers. Pourtant, elle se sentit irrépressiblement attirée.

« Mademoiselle, venez donc ici ! N'ayez pas peur ! Vous voulez goûter ? De la bouse de dragon séchée de première qualité ! Garantie sans aucune crotte de sombral mélangée ! Particulièrement recherchée pour ses vertus énergisantes ! Une seule infime particule, et vous allez sauter au plafond et réaliser vos devoirs jusqu'au bout de la nuit sans aucune fatigue ! Seulement quarante gallions le gramme, c'est une affaire ! » Claironna alors le marchand.

Victoire fronça du nez. Il y avait vraiment des gens qui achetaient ça ? Ils étaient idiots ou ils avaient bu trop de Whisky Pur Feu juste avant ? Tante Hermione disait toujours que cela faisait faire des choses imbéciles aux gens. Et elle regardait toujours Oncle Ron et Oncle Harry dans ces cas-là. Ils avaient dû en faire l'expérience. Mais ça n'était pas son cas. Elle refusa donc poliment.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas une telle somme sur elle. Sa mère refusait qu'elle ait trop d'argent de poche. Elle disait qu'elle était trop jeune et qu'elle allait le dépenser dans des bêtises. La petite fille boudait toujours quand sa mère disait ça. Elle la prenait pour une enfant immature. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Heureusement, son père lui donnait toujours quelques mornilles en cachette. Un gallion quand elle avait eu une très bonne note. Ce qui n'était pas souvent arrivé l'année passée, il fallait l'avouer.

En ce moment, elle avait donc quinze mornilles et douze noises dans sa poche. Un peu moins d'un gallion. Elle regarda l'étal avec envie. Il y avait là des choses incroyables, et d'autres qu'elle ne saurait pas vraiment définir. Comme cette espèce de boue dans un énorme flacon, certifiée « excrément de ronflack cornu ». Victoire avait déjà entendu parler de cet animal par une amie de la famille, Luna Lovegood, mais elle pensait qu'ils n'existaient pas. Il y avait aussi de drôles de coquillages dans lesquels on pouvait entendre la mer quand on les mettait à l'oreille, pour seulement deux noises. Ça n'avait pas l'air très magique, d'ailleurs.

Au milieu des yeux de cafards à prix cassés – trois noises le bocal au lieu de cinq dans une boutique conventionnelle – et de racines d'une variété de gingembre particulièrement efficace dans les philtres aphrodisiaques, Victoire repéra quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Un petit miroir entouré de nacre. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air magique, mais sa forme ovale était jolie. La nacre était belle. Elle l'effleura des doigts.

« Oh, je vois que Mademoiselle est intéressée par mon miroir ! Il s'agit d'un exemplaire unique. Vous voulez l'essayer ? » Demanda le marchand édenté et crasseux.

La petite fille hocha timidement la tête. Elle prit délicatement l'objet entre ses mains, caressa la nacre douce, avant de se regarder à l'intérieur.

« Mais… on ne voit rien du tout ! » Ne s'empêcha-t-elle pas de s'exclamer à voix haute.

A sa plus grande surprise, elle ne se voyait pas dedans ! Il ne reflétait rien, ce miroir ! Comment pouvait-on appeler ça un miroir, d'ailleurs ? C'était encore une arnaque, sans doute. Elle le reposa brusquement, regrettant d'avoir failli se faire avoir, et regarda le vendeur avec un air revêche. Celui-ci concluait une vente avec une sorcière. Un peu plus âgée que sa mère, armée d'un embonpoint certain, étouffant sans doute sous la soie violet fuchsia de sa robe, celle-ci gloussait, fière de son affaire. Victoire put voir des racines de gingembre dépasser de son sac. Pauvre homme qui allait subir ça, elle le plaignait déjà.

Le vendeur revint soudainement à elle, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, empochant ses gallions dans son pantalon.

« Alors, mon miroir te plaît, ma jolie ? »

« Il ne reflète rien du tout. C'est nul. » Bougonna-t-elle.

« C'est pour ça qu'il est unique, justement. » Fit-il avec un clin d'œil qu'elle jugea malsain. « Il ne montre pas ton charmant visage, ma poupée, mais une autre réalité. »

« Ça lui arrive vraiment de montrer autre chose que du vide ? » demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

« Bien sûr ! Une fois, j'ai même vu la mer dedans, alors que j'étais au fin fond du Pays de Galle ! » Mentit sans honte l'homme.

Victoire fit la moue. Elle était presque sûre de se faire avoir. Pourtant, ce miroir était quand même très joli. Et il l'intriguait un petit peu, elle devait l'avouer. Si ça se trouve, un jour, il lui montrerait quelque chose de fabuleux. Elle se sentit hésiter.

« Je le vends seulement deux mornilles. » L'encouragea le vendeur.

Ça n'était pas très cher. Bizarre d'ailleurs, pour un exemplaire unique de ce qui était censé être exceptionnel. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était peut-être vrai, sans que le vendeur ne le sache. Et puis zut, elle pouvait dépenser son argent comme elle le voulait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était à elle, après tout. Elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait même le jeter par les fenêtres, si elle en avait envie. Personne ne pouvait rien lui dire. Et ce miroir était vraiment joli.

« Je le prends. » Dit-elle en sortant de sa poche la somme correspondante.

Le vendeur tendit sa main grasse pour récupérer l'argent, le mettre dans sa propre poche, avant d'emballer plus ou moins soigneusement son achat dans un chiffon un peu crasseux qui devait servir de protection. Victoire le prit avec un dégoût plus ou moins affiché. Une douche et un coup de récurvit, c'était si compliqué que ça ?

« Tu ne regretteras pas ton achat, ma petite, je te le garantis. » Fit mielleusement l'homme.

Elle haussa des épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, de toute façon ? Elle rangea son petit paquet dans sa cape, bien décidée à découvrir ce qu'il reflétait. Elle allait retourner chez Fleury et Bott, où sa mère devait commencer à la chercher quand son regard fut attiré par la ruelle à côté de laquelle était monté l'étal du vendeur ambulant. Elle était bien plus sombre que le Chemin de Traverse et il n'y avait presque personne. Comme si c'était désert. Elle releva le regard et trouva une pancarte : Allée des embrumes. Un nom qui faisait froid dans le dos, frissonna-t-elle.

Soudain, un éclair violet traversa la vue. Victoire resta figée au milieu des gens qui passaient et la bousculaient même. Une femme d'âge mûr lui cria de se pousser de là, au lieu de rester plantée comme une bécasse sans cervelle. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se frotta les yeux, les cligna plusieurs fois, mais l'éclair ne réapparut pas. Pourtant, elle était intriguée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache ce que c'était. Teddy n'allait pas en revenir, si elle trouvait et qu'elle le lui racontait. Il regretterait de ne pas avoir pu venir avec elle.

Elle essaya alors de traverser le bout de rue qu'il lui restait pour se diriger dans l'allée. Curieusement, personne n'y entrait. On aurait dit que cet endroit n'était pas fréquenté du tout, comme maudit. C'était sans doute ridicule comme idée mais elle frissonna un peu et serra plus fort ses poings dans ses poches pour se rassurer. Elle se décida enfin et s'avança.

Les pavés étaient inégaux sous ses pieds. On n'avait pas pris autant de précautions que pour le Chemin de Traverse, plus emprunté. Elle marcha donc prudemment, de peur de se tordre la cheville. Il n'était pas question de commencer l'année avec une patte folle. C'était arrivé à un première année de Serdaigle l'année passée, qui boitillait en attendant que le sort fasse effet, avec des béquilles, et il avait eu plein de soucis avec les escaliers.

Victoire regardait d'autant plus ses pieds que des ordures jonchaient le sol. Des détritus, des poubelles éventrées. Vraiment, personne ne se baladait jamais dans cette rue ? Il n'y avait aucun marchand qui voulait donner bonne impression ? Etonnant. Curieuse, elle continua tout de même, sans faire de bruit, sa main dans sa poche, tenant fermement sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir normalement, mais ça la rassurait de l'avoir.

Et si jamais on la menaçait, il valait mieux être équipée. Si une araignée géante sortait des recoins pour claquer ses mandibules tout près d'elle, elle aurait l'air maligne, sans aucun sort en réserve, hein ? Ou s'il y avait un type louche qui cherchait à l'approcher. Un coup de pied bien placé ne fonctionnait pas toujours, surtout sur un sorcier, il était capable de la kidnapper autrement. Si elle tombait sur une armée de gnomes des rues, il fallait être capable de se défendre aussi, de leur faire peur et de leur montrer qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle ne comptait même pas le nombre d'événements dangereux qui pourraient survenir.

Teddy n'allait vraiment pas la croire quand elle lui raconterait qu'elle avait osé s'aventurer seule dans la rue déserte. Elle n'oublierait pas de raconter tous les détails sordides qui allaient rendre son histoire encore plus palpitante. Il serait aussi vert que la soupe de poireaux de Mamie Molly. Il n'en reviendrait pas. Elle s'en frotterait presque déjà les mains si elle n'était pas aussi terrifiée elle-même pas cet endroit. Mais elle ne l'admettrait certainement pas devant lui. Elle était une Gryffondor. Et elle était curieuse. Alors elle continua d'avancer, malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre et l'appréhension qui serrait sa gorge.

Un craquement. Une boîte à pizza qui tombe. La petite fille sursauta brusquement. Avant de soupirer de soulagement en riant nerveusement. Un rat. Ça n'était qu'un idiot de rat, qui filait de l'autre côté de la rue, vers une bouche d'égouts. Il devait rejoindre ses petits camarades. Victoire frissonna. Saleté de bestiole. C'était vraiment répugnant. Elle continua son chemin en furetant à droite à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Il n'était pas question qu'un de ces trucs lui file entre les jambes.

Soudain, la jeune fille se figea pour de bon. Là-bas, c'était quoi qu'elle apercevait ? On aurait dit un tas de couvertures, ou d'ordures, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Comme si une famille sorcière peu recommandable avait décidé de laisser toutes ses vieilles affaires sur le trottoir au bon vouloir des bonnes gens. Sauf que c'était par là-bas qu'elle avait vu l'éclair violet dont elle avait cru rêver. Et qu'un tas de vieilleries, ça ne gémissait pas aussi fort, à son humble avis. Et si… et si c'était quelqu'un ?

Oubliant toute prudence, Victoire se précipita, courant sur les pavés glissants. Elle manqua de se tordre la cheville plusieurs fois, ses cheveux se détachèrent un peu, mais en quelques minutes, elle fut trois cent mètres plus loin, là où elle avait aperçu le tas d'affaires. Elle tendit l'oreille pour voir d'où venait le faible cri qu'elle avait entendu.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Un râle lui répondit. Elle sursauta avant de se précipiter dans sa direction. Derrière un fauteuil auquel il manquait toute l'assise. Elle ne put étouffer un cri face à sa découverte, les mains devant sa bouche. Pétrifiée.

« Aidez-moi…. S'il vous plaît. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Que… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il y a tellement de sang, il faut appuyer là, non, pour stopper ? Je… je devrais appeler les secours. Je reviens, ne bougez pas. Je vais sur le Chemin, demander de l'aide ! » Paniqua Victoire.

Elle s'était jetée à genoux contre l'homme qu'elle avait découvert, sans se préoccuper de ce sur quoi elle s'était abattue, avant de se relever précipitamment, prête à courir chercher de l'aide. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait du sang, tellement de sang, partout. Sur les vêtements du vieil homme. Sa robe était entièrement tâchée. Par terre. De petites flaques se formaient entre les pavés. Il avait l'air si mal en point. Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir. Son visage était à moitié défiguré, par des coups ou des sorts, elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'était même pas sûre que quelqu'un puisse le reconnaître. Il avait la peau violacée. Il était presque glacé. Il avait tendu une main vers elle, comme pour la garder auprès de lui. Elle lui avait donné la sienne sans réfléchir, se rasseyant à ses côtés.

« Ecoutez-moi… Il est revenu. Il faut leur dire. Il est revenu… » Lui murmura-t-il.

« Qui ? De qui est-ce que vous parlez ? Je ne comprends rien ! » S'affola Victoire.

« Dîtes-leur simplement… » Commença-t-il avant que sa tête ne roule sur le côté.

Victoire paniqua un peu plus. Est-ce qu'il était… mort ? Non, ça n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Il allait se battre, sans doute, c'était un sorcier, les sorciers ne mourraient pas si facilement que ça ! Elle secoua le corps en le prenant à pleines mains par les pans de sa robe noircie par le sang. Il allait se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme, surtout pas, il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle tapota sa joue alors que les doigts de l'homme glissaient des siens. Encore une fois. Un peu plus fort. Elle le gifla presque avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il était mort.

Elle se releva mécaniquement, l'esprit ailleurs, comme enveloppé d'un brouillard épais. Avant de marcher lentement en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère devait la chercher. Elle devait être inquiète de ne pas savoir où elle était passée. Elle avait déjà dû la chercher dans tout Fleury et Bott. Oui, voilà. Sa mère. Elle saurait quoi faire, elle. Elle saurait sans doute ce qui allait se passer. Victoire avança alors. Machinalement. L'esprit vide. Les vêtements souillés du sang de l'homme qu'elle avait laissé étendu dans la rue.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

« Tu es vraiment sûre de toi, petite ? » Aboya l'homme.

« Puisque je vous le dis… » Pleura Victoire. « Je… je voudrais voir Harry. Harry Potter. Il travaille ici, n'est-ce pas ? Dîtes-lui que je suis là, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Mais bien sûr… Penses-tu vraiment que le chef du Bureau des Aurors en personne va venir voir une gamine dans ton genre ? » Rit grassement l'homme.

Victoire serra les poings. Ça allait bien se passer. Oncle Harry allait finir par arriver. Et il casserait la figure de cet imbécile d'auror qui avait dû avoir son diplôme dans une pochette surprise de chez Oncle George. Il lui réduirait les genoux et les dents en miettes avant de lui lancer un sort horriblement humiliant qui le ferait partir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque en attendant, tout allait bien se passer. Sa mère allait trouver Oncle Harry et le prévenir. Il n'allait pas tarder.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Quand elle avait débouchée sur le Chemin de Traverse, les vêtements et les mains entièrement recouverts de sang, une sorcière avait crié. Puis une autre. Ça ne l'avait même pas sortie de sa bulle. Elle se souvenait juste de sa mère qui s'était précipitée vers elle pour la prendre par les épaules et lui demander ce qui s'était passé, si elle était blessée quelque part. Elle avait hoché la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle n'était blessée nulle part. Juste au cœur. Juste traumatisée.

Plusieurs sorciers étaient arrivés. Ils portaient une robe officielle. Celle des aurors. Victoire l'avait déjà vue sur Oncle Harry et Oncle Ron, qui se plaignait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'était pas très élégante. Comme s'il avait un avis sur la mode. Certains hommes l'avaient interrogée, brusquement, là, dans la rue. Les mots s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge nouée. Elle avait seulement été capable de désigner la ruelle et le corps du vieil homme d'un signe de tête. Ils s'étaient précipités dans cette direction. Pendant que d'autres maintenaient une sorte de périmètre pour empêcher les badauds de venir. Et que les derniers l'emmenaient au Ministère de la Magie.

Ils avaient transplané. Victoire avait bien cru qu'elle allait vomir. Mais ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de se remettre de ses nausées. Elle ne s'était pas changée non plus. Le sang avait séché sur ses vêtements. Elle se sentait sale. Terriblement mal. Elle avait envie d'enlever tout ça, de ne plus jamais remettre ce tee-shirt qu'elle aimait tant avant. De prendre une douche, une très longue douche. Pour se laver de la peur qui lui collait au corps. Mais elle n'en avait pas la possibilité.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait été transbahutée dans les différents couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. On l'avait fait prendre les ascenseurs, traversé plusieurs couloirs, pour enfin atterrir dans ce bureau. C'était une assez grande pièce, avec des bureaux alignés en rangées, seulement séparés par des cloisons qui ne montaient pas jusqu'au plafond.

Plusieurs aurors étaient passés devant elle. Certains lui avaient jeté un coup d'œil curieux, d'autres n'avaient même pas eu un regard pour elle. La plupart transportaient des dossiers dans une pochette cartonnée, de différentes couleurs. Ils travaillaient sur autre chose que son cas. Ils ne s'attardaient donc pas. Elle n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux.

L'auror qui s'occupait d'elle s'appelait Rick Anderson, si elle se fiait à la plaque à son nom sur le bureau. Il était grand, massif, avec des cheveux blonds coupés en brosse, une moustache et des petites lunettes ovales. Il lui faisait peur. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus depuis tout à l'heure. Victoire ne savait pas si c'était une technique d'interrogatoire spéciale pour faire peur aux prévenus, mais cela fonctionnait très bien avec elle. Elle était terrifiée. Elle s'en voulait cependant de le lui montrer. Il devait être ravi, derrière sa moustache. Il ne devait pas avoir d'enfants, lui, pour lui dire autant de méchancetés. Il valait mieux pour eux de toute façon.

Elle reprit pourtant rapidement ses esprits, chassant ces pensées. Il n'était pas question qu'il essaie d'entrer dans sa tête et découvre ça, c'était mauvais pour son dossier. Enfin, il n'avait pas le droit, normalement, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'était pas légal de faire ça, sans doute. Et ça n'était pas les aurors qui faisaient la loi. Finalement, ça n'était pas si cool d'être un auror, pas autant que la petite fille ne l'imaginait. Si c'était pour faire du mal aux gens comme ça, à les faire pleurer, pour essayer d'obtenir ce qu'ils ne savaient pas vous donner, ça ne lui faisait pas envie du tout. Elle ne voulait plus jamais jouer avec ses cousins à l'auror et au voleur, résolut-elle. Ni en devenir un. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter doucement au nez.

« Vous n'en avez pas marre ? » Explosa-t-elle soudainement. « Au lieu de me demander si j'ai fait du mal à ce pauvre monsieur, vous devriez être en train de chercher qui a pu lui en faire ! Je ne suis qu'en première année, je ne connais aucun sort, et je suis sûre que vous avez contrôlé ma baguette puisque vous me l'avez confisquée ! D'ailleurs, si vous l'avez abîmée, je vous jure que je vous arrache les yeux et que je vous pète les genoux. J'y tiens beaucoup. Maintenant s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi voir Oncle Harry ! »

Enfin elle se rebellait. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ces questions. Comme si elle avait pu tuer ce pauvre homme, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Elle n'aurait même pas su dire qui c'était. Elle avait essayé de le sauver, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait du sang plein les vêtements. Qui aurait pu avoir l'idée saugrenue de croire le contraire ?

Au lieu de chercher son véritable assassin, cet auror de pacotille continuait à perdre du temps avec elle. Elle lui avait déjà tout dit, et elle ne savait rien du tout. Elle en avait marre d'être ici. Marre d'être interrogée. Marre d'être brusquée. Marre qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux et qu'il faille tout répéter dix fois dans l'espoir que cela atteigne enfin son minuscule cerveau. Marre qu'il ne veuille pas la laisser voir sa mère ou son oncle. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'interroger alors qu'elle était seule, elle en était sûre. Elle était trop jeune. Elle était mineure. Elle avait le droit d'être aidée par ses parents, ou de la famille, ou un avocat. Et elle n'avait rien du tout face à ce clown déguisé dans un costume d'auror.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter les aurors les plus proches. Pour des gens habitués à toutes les situations les plus extrêmes, la petite fille les trouvait drôlement cardiaques. Ils allaient finir à Sainte Mangouste pour un rien, s'ils continuaient comme ça, fronça-t-elle des sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très vaillant. Elle détourna le regard et eut un grand sourire en regardant la personne qui venait vers elle. Son calvaire était achevé, il l'avait retrouvée.

« Victoire ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Ça fait presque une heure que je te cherche dans toutes les salles d'interrogatoire ! » S'exclama son oncle, Harry.

Il s'arrêta brusquement à deux pas d'elle. La contempla de haut en bas. Détailla son tee-shirt autrefois blanc avec des tas d'écritures de toutes les couleurs et une jolie plume, devenu noir à cause du sang. Son pantacourt de jean dans le même état. Ses cheveux emmêlés à tel point que sa mère hurlerait à la catastrophe capillaire. Son air perdu. Son petit sourire. Les sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Le sang encore incrusté sur ses mains, sous ses ongles, entre les creux de sa peau.

Il écarquilla alors les yeux avant de se reprendre. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés au-dessus de ses lunettes rondes qu'il avait gardées depuis qu'il était enfant si elle se souvenait bien, et qui le rendait presque naïf. Il portait sa robe d'auror, mais on voyait qu'elle avait été froissée par de nombreux mouvements dans la journée. Et surtout, son visage arborait un air mécontent. Très mécontent. Celui des très mauvais jours. Pire que quand son cousin James Sirius se faisait gronder pour une grosse bêtise. Et pourtant, déjà ces jours-là, la colère de son père si calme habituellement pouvait être terrible. Victoire ferma les yeux, espérant que toute cette irritation n'était pas dirigée contre elle. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait le savoir.

« Puis-je savoir quel est le sombre imbécile qui a laissé ma nièce dans cet état sans même lui avoir proposé de se changer ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale. « Et que fait-elle dans cette pièce au lieu d'être en salle d'interrogatoire ou plus judicieusement dans mon bureau ? »

Le dénommé Rick s'avança, dans ses petits souliers. Victoire ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle n'était pas méchante, mais cet affreux sorcier n'était qu'un sombre imbécile. Elle n'avait demandé aucun traitement de faveur parce qu'elle était la nièce de Harry Potter, elle n'était sûrement pas du genre à proclamer son nom partout. Mais il s'était mal comporté avec elle, il avait été arrogant, et cruel. Il l'avait accusée de tous les torts pour la faire craquer alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Et voir son oncle Harry le remettre en place lui remontait presque le moral. Si on omettait qu'elle était impliquée dans une affaire de meurtre, bien sûr.

« Il fallait que je recueille son témoignage avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse oublier le moindre détail. » Se justifia l'homme. « J'ai pensé que mon bureau était moins impressionnant qu'une salle d'interrogatoire. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mielleux.

Victoire bouillonnait. Il disait n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas du tout cherché à la mettre à l'aise, bien au contraire. C'était n'importe quoi. Elle aurait voulu crier à son oncle qu'il mentait, mais elle sentait que ça n'était pas le moment d'intervenir. Elle n'avait aucune envie que la froideur de son oncle ne se reporte sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. Il m'a plutôt semblé que tu cherchais à la terroriser. Et que les salles d'interrogatoire étant équipées de systèmes d'enregistrement, tu t'es dit que ce serait plus facile à ton bureau. Par Merlin, ça n'est pas un Mangemort, Rick, c'est une gamine de onze ans ! Où avais-tu la tête ? » Eclata le chef du Bureau des Aurors.

« Qui vous dit qu'elle n'y est pas liée, justement ? Depuis quand les Mangemorts ne recrutent pas parmi les gosses pour les enrôler ? Vous avez bien vu qui était la victime ! Je ne pouvais laisser passer aucune piste. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il y ait une nouvelle Guerre parce que je me serais laissé attendrir par le visage d'une môme pleine de morve. » Rétorqua l'auror, ne se démontant pas.

« Cette môme comme tu dis est ma nièce. Je te déconseille d'insinuer quoi que ce soit sur ses possibles liens avec les Mangemorts et autres groupuscules fanatiques. » Répondit son oncle d'une voix polaire. « Viens Victoire, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Ailleurs. Au calme. Quant à toi, Anderson, je te dessaisis de l'enquête. »

« Mais monsieur Potter… Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir… »

« Si tu avais commencé par demander son nom à Victoire, elle t'aurait répondu que c'était une Weasley. Ça aurait déjà dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille. De plus, je suis sûre que sa mère qui fait les cent pas dans le couloir depuis deux heures, sans même qu'on ait daigné l'informer de quoi que ce soit, aurait pu te le dire également. Tu es apparemment trop partial et tu manques de discernement dans cette affaire. Je reprends les rênes. Tu n'as qu'à reprendre cette affaire de poubelles folles à Greenford. C'est non négociable. »

La sentence tomba comme un couperet et le visage du sorcier se décomposa. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche frénétiquement, comme pour protester, sans oser sortir un seul mot. Le chef des aurors serra alors l'épaule de sa nièce pour lui intimer de se lever, et quitta les bureaux. Ils marchèrent dans un couloir, tandis qu'il la tenait toujours par l'épaule, contre lui, la protégeant. Ils croisèrent quelques regards intrigués qui ne s'attardèrent pourtant pas. arrivés presque devant ce qu'elle supposa être le bureau de son oncle, Victoire vit sa mère. Celle-ci se précipita vers eux, le visage défait.

« Oh Harry, tu as réussi à la retrouver ! Ma pauvre chérie, ma petite Victoire, ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal au moins ? » S'écria-t-elle, la voix tremblante de sanglots, son accent français perçant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était bouleversée.

« Je t'assure que tout va bien, Fleur. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Tu devrais rentrer à la Chaumière te reposer. Je t'assure que je raccompagnerai personnellement Victoire quand j'aurai fini de lui poser les quelques questions que j'ai pour elle. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. » La rassura-t-il.

La jeune mère hocha la tête et prit le couloir en sens inverse du leur pour transplaner dehors. Tandis qu'Harry lui ouvrait la porte de son bureau par une formule compliquée. Il la fit passer devant lui et elle grimaça en voyant qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas seuls. Elle aurait préféré lui parler seule à seul, sans avoir peur, au lieu d'avoir encore un de ces sombres imbéciles qui travaillaient pour lui. Son oncle dut remarquer sa tête car il la rassura à son tour.

« Théo est un de mes meilleurs aurors. Il n'est pas du tout comme ce sombral mal léché à qui tu as eu affaire. Il devait me faire le compte-rendu de ce qu'il a vu sur le terrain. Mais je suppose que cela peut attendre une petite heure que j'en ai fini avec Victoire, n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'homme.

« Bien sûr Harry, aucun souci. Je reviendrai. » Fit l'homme en hochant la tête.

Il avait l'air aussi fin que son oncle. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, d'un châtain foncé, et il avait des yeux marron et non verts. Il dégageait de lui une force tranquille, comme s'il n'était jamais perturbé. Comme s'il gardait toujours son calme, quelles que soient les circonstances. Victoire se fit la réflexion que ce devait être agréable de travailler avec lui, sûrement plus qu'avec ce botruc qui l'avait interrogée.

Il prit cependant la porte, les laissant seuls, et elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils confortables en face du bureau. Harry repositionna correctement ses lunettes, de travers depuis sa colère, et feuilleta rapidement un dossier pour trouver la page qui l'intéressait. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien et lui demanda simplement :

« Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais. Le moindre détail a son importance. Je veux tout savoir. Ce que tu faisais là, la raison pour laquelle tu t'es aventurée jusque-là, tout ce qui t'a semblé suspect. Même la plus minuscule information peut m'aider. Et je te promets qu'on retrouvera celui qui a fait ça. Il faut être courageuse à présent, Victoire, et te replonger dans tes souvenirs. »

La petite fille prit une grande inspiration. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Elle n'était pas certaine de se souvenir de tout. Elle raconterait peut-être des bêtises, des choses inintéressantes. Mais elle avait confiance en son oncle. S'il lui disait que tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire était important, alors c'était sans doute vrai. Et s'il lui disait qu'il retrouverait le coupable, elle voulait bien le croire.

Il n'était pas le chef du Bureau des Aurors pour rien. Il avait mérité sa place, et Victoire avait toujours entendu dire dans la famille que c'était un excellent auror. Oncle Ron avait l'habitude de le comparer à un certain Maugrey Fol Œil, qui était mort avant sa naissance. Un très grand auror d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Mais tout de même moins fou qu'Oncle Harry, disait toujours Tante Ginny.

Victoire ouvrit alors la bouche, se sentant en confiance, et raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. Sans omettre aucun détail. Pendant ce que les minutes s'égrenaient, elle essayait de ramener à elle le moindre détail qu'elle pouvait détenir. C'était important, alors elle se concentrait. Pendant que son oncle prenait quelques notes, hochait parfois la tête, lui demandait une précision ou la faisait répéter pour noter correctement de sa petite écriture serrée sur le parchemin d'interrogatoire. Quand enfin elle eut terminé, elle se sentit vidée de toute énergie, presque inerte. Elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait. Avec le sentiment de contribuer à quelque chose qui la dépassait.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! Nous revoilà donc pour le quatrième chapitre des aventures de Victoire. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres fera cette fiction, sans doute une petite trentaine, comme la dernière fois... N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, à vous indigner, à me féliciter (sait-on jamais), à commenter, tout simplement ! J'en vois beaucoup qui passent, d'après mes statistiques, mais le nombre de commentaires n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous, c'est dommage..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

« Tu es vraiment sûre que tu as tout ? Ça va aller ? » Demanda, un peu affolée, Fleur Weasley-Delacour à sa fille.

« Mais oui, maman, je t'assure que tout va bien. C'est bon, ça n'est pas la première fois que je m'en vais… » Soupira Victoire.

« Oui, mais tu sais, avec tous ces événements… »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Allez, au revoir maman. Au revoir papa. Et toi, Louis, essaie de ne pas faire trop de bêtises à l'école ! » La coupa la petite fille, embrassant tour à tour les trois membres de sa famille.

Comme d'habitude, Dominique n'était pas venue. Quand on lui en avait demandé la raison, elle avait fait semblant de vomir et prétendu ne pas vouloir ressembler à toutes ces horribles familles qui devenaient soudainement parfaites quand l'un d'entre eux s'en allait. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une photo en papier glacé. Ses parents s'étaient contentés de soupirer avant de lui confier les clés de la Chaumière. Et d'embarquer Louis, six ans bien tassés, qui s'accrochait à sa plus grande sœur depuis qu'il savait qu'elle allait à nouveau s'en aller.

Ils étaient arrivés sur le quai de la gare quelques minutes seulement avant l'heure de départ. Il fallait toujours que l'un de ses deux parents oublie quelque chose à la maison, ce qui les retardait à chaque fois. Un jour, elle finirait par rater le départ de la gare 9 ¾, elle en était sûre. Victoire n'avait pas encore pu apercevoir ses amis mais elle ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient déjà pris un compartiment dans le Poudlard Express, lui laissant une place quand elle daignerait les rejoindre. Les séparations étaient toujours horriblement longues, avec sa mère. Et à douze ans, la jeune fille n'était absolument pas émue à l'idée de devoir la quitter. Elle s'était faite au rythme de Poudlard depuis un certain temps déjà et les deux mois de vacances suffisaient amplement à lui faire regretter l'école.

Elle s'éloigna donc rapidement de ses parents, embrassa une énième et dernière fois son petit frère avant de monter dans le train avec sa valise. Celle-ci c'était encore une fois d'une taille impressionnante. Victoire n'avait encore jamais essayé mais elle était sûre de pouvoir y rentrer en entier sans avoir à se plier en seize. Elle y avait fourré tout ce qui lui était passé par la main, depuis son balai jusqu'à ses manuels, en passant par ses tenues d'uniforme qu'elle avait essayé de ne pas trop froisser, ou encore des souvenirs. Seule sa chouette n'avait évidemment pas été enfermée dedans, et elle posa sa cage en bas du marchepied, le temps de pouvoir déjà faire entrer sa malle dans le wagon.

« Un peu d'aide, Weasley, peut-être ? » Plaisanta Timothy Benson, la faisant sursauter.

La malle retomba aussitôt en bas de la petite échelle, manquant de s'écraser sur ses propres pieds. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle à attendre. La petite fille soupira en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle releva ensuite la tête et offrit son plus beau sourire au jeune homme.

« Je veux bien oui, merci. Cette valise pèse un sombral mort ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Comme celle de toutes les filles. » Rétorqua-t-il, amusé. « A croire que vous le faîtes exprès. Tu n'as pas ton chevalier servant aujourd'hui ? Lupin ? » Précisa-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne saisissait pas.

« Non, il doit être déjà monté, dans un des compartiments, avec ses amis ! » Fit-elle avec un air désinvolte.

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. On gagne toujours quelque chose à aider une jolie fille… » Sourit mystérieusement le jeune homme.

Brun, les yeux bleus rieurs, Timothy était devenu deux ans auparavant le préfet de Gryffondor, avec Jill Harrison. Il connaissait le prénom de chacun des élèves de sa maison, même s'il se plaisait à les appeler par leur nom de famille. A presque dix-sept ans, il avait l'air bien plus adulte qu'elle. Il souleva sa valise d'une seule main et réussit à la hisser dans le wagon. Juste avant que le conducteur ne siffle la fermeture des portes.

Ni une ni deux, Victoire attrapa sa cage de sa chouette et sauta à son tour dans le train, faisant s'entrechoquer la ferraille et l'extérieur de la carcasse métallique. Son animal de compagnie hulula de mécontentement et tenta de lui mordre les doigts. Elle sursauta et trébucha. Contre le préfet. Celui-ci se prit les pieds dans la valise posée au milieu de la plate-forme intérieure. Le tout finit dans un méli-mélo de jambes et de bras, dont ils furent sonnés.

« Dis donc, elle n'est pas commode, ta chouette ! Et si tu pouvais te relever un peu, je pourrais me dégager comme ça. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais tu ne pèses pas le même poids qu'une plume… » Rit le jeune homme.

« Désolée… » Marmonna-t-elle en rougissant avant de se redresser aussitôt sur ses jambes. « Merci pour l'aide. »

Elle retrouva la poignée de sa valise et commença à la traîner vers le compartiment dédié aux bagages. Le premier sur sa droite, si elle se souvenait bien. Posant Dame Blanche sur sa malle, elle tira la poignée et vit que sa mémoire ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place mais elle serra un peu une énorme valise rouge foncé contre une plus petite, bleue, pour pouvoir enfin faire rentrer la sienne. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien mis son nom sur l'étiquette et se mit en quête de ses amis.

Elle ouvrit un premier compartiment, et se retrouva devant une bande de Serdaigles de sixième année qui discutaient apparemment âprement. Elle avait entendu des noms qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, des philosophes moldus, si elle avait bien compris. Ils étaient vraiment redevenus eux-mêmes, du moins, comme on les décrivait, depuis l'année passée. Le second compartiment ne comptait que quelques premières années, qui sursautèrent quand ils la virent ouvrir la porte avec vigueur. Elle s'excusa avant de tester aussitôt un nouveau compartiment.

Elle passa devant quelques-uns, tendant l'oreille, sans oser en ouvrir la porte. Enfin, elle eut un bon pressentiment sur l'un d'entre eux. Elle toqua rapidement, ouvrit la porte, et reçut une jeune fille en pleine figure. Elle chancela sous le choc.

« Victoire ! Enfin tu es là ! On en était à se demander si tu n'avais pas raté le Poudlard Express ! On était tous très inquiets pour toi. Duncan était même presque prêt à aller voir le Directeur pour que tu puisses avoir une seconde chance de venir ! » S'époumona Mary dans ses oreilles.

Le jeune homme désigné maugréa qu'il n'était absolument pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Victoire s'assit avec bonheur au milieu de ses amis.

« Vous saviez qu'une fois, le Poudlard Express n'était jamais arrivé ? » Fit-elle avec un air mystérieux.

« C'est vrai ? Mais personne n'en parle jamais ! » S'exclama Marc. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

Le jeune homme blond sortit précipitamment son calepin de son manteau, farfouilla une poche pour y trouver un crayon moldu, ouvrit le premier, décapuchonna le second, et s'arrêta, la main en suspens au-dessus de la feuille de papier moldue, attendant la suite des révélations. Ses envies de journalisme le submergeaient à nouveau après avoir sommeillé durant l'été. Il n'y avait pas de journal de l'école, et c'était bien dommage car il était sûr qu'il aurait fait partie de l'équipe. Il n'avait cependant jamais osé lancer l'idée d'en créer un. Si cela avait dû être fait, cela aurait existé depuis bien longtemps, au moins autant que le club de bavboules.

« C'était pendant la première année de Teddy, mon cousin. Quelqu'un avait volé le Poudlard Express. Ils avaient même retrouvé le conducteur mort dans une grotte glacée… » Révéla la jeune fille.

« Mais c'est terrible ! » Souffla Lyra en mettant une main devant sa bouche de surprise.

« Ils ont retrouvé le coupable au moins ? Que s'est-il passé ? Teddy était impliqué ? » Demanda, impatient, Marc.

Il griffonnait à toute allure sur son carnet. Victoire se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de cette histoire. Elle n'avait encore jamais revu ses carnets une fois qu'ils étaient remplis. Il devait sans doute les stocker quelque part, attendre de pouvoir les ressortir un jour. Peut-être les feuilleter, caresser le papier vélin sous ses doigts et relire encore et encore les instants qu'il croquait dans le vif de quelques mots.

« Teddy a trouvé le corps du conducteur, et de ce que je sais, il n'arrêtait pas d'harceler mon oncle Harry pour qu'il trouve des réponses. Le reste, je ne le sais pas, il ne me l'a jamais raconté. Il dit que c'est top secret, et il me fait toujours un clin d'œil complice en le mentionnant. » Pouffa Victoire.

« C'est bizarre quand même cette histoire… je suis contente qu'on n'ait pas été élèves à cette époque… » Frissonna Lyra.

« Oui, c'est vrai que les élèves qui perdent l'esprit et changent de caractère à cause de champs magiques, c'est largement mieux. » Fit, sarcastique, Mary.

Ils rirent de concert. L'année précédente avait été riche en événements, ils avaient démêlé un véritable nœud gordien, sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds. Eux qui avaient simplement voulu passer une première année sans incidents, en découvrant les joies d'être enfin un sorcier de premier cycle pouvant apprendre la magie. Ils n'avaient pas eu cette possibilité. A présent, ils l'avaient. Tous. Ou presque. Victoire continuait de ressasser ce qui s'était passé pendant ses vacances, et si son oncle lui avait promis qu'elle ne serait pas impliquée, elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Mais il fallait faire bonne figure.

Ils discutèrent alors de leurs vacances, comme le font tous les amis qui se retrouvent. Ils parlèrent du Terrier de Victoire, des vacances avec ses monstres de frères de Scott, des cours moldus que le père de Duncan lui avait fait prendre pour qu'il rattrape son niveau, « au cas où il ne réussirait pas dans le monde magique ». Mary leur confia également que ses parents ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés depuis l'année passée. S'ils ne parlaient plus de divorce devant elle, elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. C'était aussi frustrant que de connaître un sort par cœur mais de ne pas réussir à l'exécuter, leur affirma-t-elle.

« A ce propos… Pourquoi Leonore n'est pas avec nous ? » S'inquiéta Victoire. « Elle n'a quand même pas renoncé à Poudlard ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Elle n'a aucune raison de le faire. Où pourrait-elle bien aller ? » Demanda Mary.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je ne l'ai pas vue monter dans le train. » Ajouta Scott.

« C'était peut-être pendant que tu regardais ailleurs. Vous croyez qu'elle nous fait encore la tête ? »

« Qu'elle _me_ fait la tête, tu veux dire. » Précisa amèrement Victoire. « Je n'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle depuis le début des vacances, pas la moindre petite lettre. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou, mais Dame Blanche est revenue avec le parchemin à la patte. »

« Elle était peut-être partie à l'étranger et elle ne pouvait pas recevoir nos messages ? » Tenta maigrement Lyra.

« Ou elle avait besoin de réfléchir ? » Suggéra Duncan.

« Ça veut dire qu'elle n'a répondu à aucun d'entre vous non plus ? » Questionna Victoire.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe de dénégation. Aucun ne savait ce que Leonore Castle avait pu faire de ses vacances ni pourquoi elle s'était brusquement volatilisée. Elle avait tout simplement disparu. Sans daigner leur en parler. Victoire était inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas savoir que sa meilleure amie n'était pas avec eux. Elle lui manquait. Elle aurait voulu lui raconter son été, parler de ce qui s'était passé dans le Chemin de Traverse, lui demander son avis, échafauder des hypothèses, être rassurée. Ne plus se sentir seule.

Elle se plongea cependant dans la conversation avec ses amis, laissant ses idées noires de côté. Leonore n'avait peut-être tout simplement pas trouvé leur compartiment. Elle était peut-être dans un autre wagon, sans aucun moyen de les rejoindre. Elle avait peut-être oublié qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au numéro quatre et avait confondu avec le quatorze par exemple. C'était des choses qui arrivaient. C'était sans aucun doute possible ce qui s'était passé. Elle les retrouverait à l'arrivée.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils enfilèrent ainsi leurs uniformes, qu'ils avaient glissé dans leur sac pour ne pas avoir à déballer leur valise entière. Chacun essayait d'arranger qui de la robe, qui de la cravate, qui du pull, sans un fratras et une désorganisation totale. Les garçons avaient poliment proposé de sortir pendant que les trois amies se changeaient mais celles-ci avaient haussé des épaules. Elles n'allaient pas se mettre en petite culotte non plus. Ça n'était pas gênant.

« Tu es en train d'enfiler ma cravate, tu le sais ça ? » S'adressa Lyra à Scott.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est la mienne, elle était sur mon tas. Je suis sûr. »

« Mais non, regarde, elle t'arrive à mi ventre ! Si ça avait été la tienne, elle aurait été ajustée à ta taille. Tu vois bien que celle-ci est trop petite. Et regarde, j'en ai une beaucoup plus longue ici. » Fit-elle en tendant un bout de tissu.

Le jeune homme regarda la cravate qu'elle lui montrait. Regarda celle qu'il avait autour du cou. Regarda à nouveau celle qu'elle voulait lui donner. Rougit. Effectivement, il s'était peut-être légèrement trompé. Mais ça n'était pas sa faute si tout se ressemblait. Et puis elle avait eu l'air très bien, cette cravate. Elle n'avait qu'à pas se trouver sur son tas de vêtements. Il défit le nœud qu'il avait déjà eu bien du mal à réaliser, et échangea de cravate. Enfin, après quelques minutes d'âpres préparatifs, ils furent tous prêts et se rassirent.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que le train n'entre enfin en gare. Ils sortirent alors tant bien que mal. Evidemment, Marc n'avait pas prévu qu'Harper veuille passer en même temps que lui et ils furent presque coincés entre les portes. Ils reculèrent ensemble, tombant à moitié l'un sur l'autre, avant d'initier un mouvement pour se réengager au même moment, se gênèrent mutuellement, avant d'enfin réussir à passer la porte. Pendant ce temps, leurs amis observaient la scène avec amusement. Duncan n'hésita pas à se moquer d'eux alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble du wagon.

« Si tu voulais l'emballer, mec, il fallait le dire plus tôt. On vous aurait laissés seuls un moment, au lieu de vous chamailler pour une porte. » Les railla-t-il.

Les deux concernés rougirent de concert avant que Marc ne maugrée qu'il ne comptait absolument pas « emballer » son amie, comme disait l'autre. Qu'ils étaient juste proches. L'amitié entre filles et garçons, ça existait, ils n'étaient pas tous des idiots.

« Les premières années, par ici ! » Tonna la voix du gardien des clés de Poudlard, Hagrid, les interrompant tous.

Hagrid était un demi-géant. Et aucun des élèves n'en doutait, par ailleurs. Il était si grand et sa barbe était si fournie que certains disaient que les oiseaux devaient le prendre parfois pour un arbre et s'y percher. Il portait d'éternels manteaux longs et informes, qui ne devaient aller qu'à lui et être faits sur mesure, étant données les proportions. C'était un ami des grands parents et des parents de Victoire. Ou plus simplement, un ami de la famille.

Elle le voyait souvent aux repas réunissant tous les anciens membres de ce qu'ils appelaient l'Ordre, même si elle n'avait pas bien compris ce que ce terme regroupait. Elle savait simplement que ça avait été important, à une époque. Et que Mamie Molly était toujours ravie quand il venait car il faisait honneur à sa cuisine de façon gargantuesque. Même si elle manquait d'y perdre une chaise à chaque fois.

« Salut les enfants ! » Leur cria-t-il de loin quand il les aperçut, accompagnant ses paroles d'un grand geste.

Quelques élèves de première année se retournèrent vers eux, surpris. Duncan ne put s'empêcher de bomber ridiculement le torse, s'amusant de la situation. Il souffla même à l'un d'entre eux qu'il fallait être un privilégié pour être ainsi salué.

« Idiot ! Il est fichu d'y croire, maintenant ! » Lui reprocha Mary, d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, pouffant.

« Mais justement, c'est ça qui est drôle. Avouez qu'on n'était pas aussi crédules à l'époque. C'est de sa faute aussi. » Rit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les calèches. Victoire manqua de sursauter quand elle regarda les animaux qui les tiraient. Marc les lui avait décrits l'année passée mais elle ne les voyait pas encore. À présent si. A présent, elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient déjà vu quelqu'un mourir sous leurs yeux. Elle s'en serait bien passée. On aurait dit que c'était des sortes de squelettes, qui tiraient les calèches. Des chevaux. Avec des ailes. Comment pouvait-on seulement espérer faire voler une aussi grosse carcasse ? C'était impossible.

Elle renonça cependant à ses réflexions pour monter avec ses amis dans l'un des véhicules. Une nouvelle année commençait.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Quand ils avaient franchi les portes de la Grande Salle en même temps que les autres élèves, Victoire n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire. Elle était de retour dans ce qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde maison. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, observant le plafond magique qui pour l'occasion s'était paré de ses plus belles étoiles, dévoilant un ciel nuageux et noir de l'encre de la nuit. L'année passée, il l'avait impressionnée. Elle était sûre d'avoir eu l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau tant elle avait été ébahie malgré ce que lui avait raconté Teddy déjà.

Elle avait aperçu celui-ci en sortant des calèches. Il s'était tout de suite dirigé vers le château, flanché de ses amis, pendant que Marc essayait de la convaincre qu'elle pouvait toucher les sombrals et qu'ils n'étaient pas si effrayants que ça. Il lui avait raconté que d'après ce qu'il savait, ils vivaient dans la forêt, se nourrissait de viande pourrie et étaient assez doux si on ne les embêtait pas trop. Elle avait tendu sa main, timidement, avant de reprendre courage et de la poser sur l'un des animaux. C'était rugueux, avec quelques poils. Assez étrange comme sensation. Elle avait aussitôt retiré sa main.

Les professeurs Cauldroy et Tempel, à l'entrée, les avaient pressés pour qu'ils s'installent à leur table. Elle avait donc retrouvé celle de Gryffondor avec ses amis. Ils s'étaient installés un peu avant le bout, où ils se situaient l'année passée. Ils avaient une année de plus, c'était à la place des secondes années qu'ils devaient à présent s'assoir.

Harper avait quant à elle rejoint avec déplaisir la table de Serpentard. Elle avait confié à Marc qu'elle espérait que certains premières années seraient suffisamment sympathiques pour qu'elle s'entende avec eux, cette fois. Ils avaient également revu Leonore, qui n'avait apparemment pas raté le Poudlard Express, mais elle ne leur adressa pas la parole. Victoire n'eut pas le temps de sortir de sa stupeur pour réagir : les premières années allaient arriver.

Tous les professeurs étaient retournés à leur place, excepté le professeur Flitwick, sous-directeur de l'école, qui devait accueillir les nouveaux élèves. On avait disposé au centre de l'estrade, devant la table des professeurs, le choixpeau magique sur un tabouret. Les étudiants déjà répartis se turent petit à petit. Les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur une quarantaine d'enfants en tenue de Poudlard sans aucun signe distinctif de maison, à moitié excités, mais tout aussi terrifiés.

Ils s'agglutinèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle sans trop oser s'avancer. Les plus hardis s'étaient mis devant, pour mieux voir ce qui allait se passer. Certains semblaient y avoir juste été poussés par les autres, tant ils paraissaient pétrifiés. Le professeur Flitwick se dirigea alors vers le tabouret, sortit un long parchemin de sa manche, et posa sa baguette sur la gorge pour faire enfler sa voix. Commença alors la longue liste des appelés.

Cette année était particulière également pour Victoire puisque sa cousine Molly la rejoignait. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre par son oncle Percy, la petite fille avait piaillé tout l'été à propose de sa lettre et de la rentrée. A en devenir imbuvable. Enfin, de l'avis de son aînée, Molly était quand même une sacrée peste en général. Elle n'avait absolument pas hérité du caractère sérieux de son père et s'était spécialisée dans les caprices d'enfant gâtée. Que ses parents satisfaisaient en général, débordés. Elle en était devenue insupportable pour la plupart de ses cousins. Victoire se demandait bien où elle allait aller. Elle ne la voyait absolument pas à Poufsouffle, et n'avait aucune envie de la voir à Gryffondor, à pépier dans leur Salle Commune. Peut-être à Serpentard, son côté manipulateur y ferait fureur...

« James Castle. » Prononça d'une voix flûtée le professeur Flitwick, la faisant sursauter.

Elle n'avait pas du tout écouté le début de la cérémonie, sachant que sa cousine serait citée parmi les derniers. Mais ce nom l'interpellait. Elle releva la tête. C'était exactement le même que celui de Leonore. C'était peut-être un nom de famille commun mais elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Elle coula un regard vers son amie et la vit se tendre sur le banc alors que celui qui semblait être de sa famille s'avançait sur les pavés clairs de la salle.

Il avait en effet le même regard vert émeraude que la jeune fille, et la même mâchoire un peu carrée, proéminente. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et non pas roux, et il était plus petit que sa cousine, mais ils étaient indéniablement de la même lignée. Leonore n'avait pas de petit frère, ce devait donc être l'un de ses cousins. Ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Les familles de sang-pur étaient toujours assez compliquées, Victoire en savait quelque chose.

Le garçon posa avec assurance le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à celui-ci pour crier son verdict :

« Serpentard ! »

Il n'y avait pas eu l'ombre d'une hésitation. James s'était alors dirigé tranquillement vers sa nouvelle table, un petit sourire ravi aux lèvres. Une fois assis parmi les autres et acclamé comme il se devait, Victoire l'avait vu vriller son regard dans celui de sa supposée cousine, qui serra un peu plus les poings sous la table. Ils ne s'appréciaient indubitablement pas. La jeune blonde se promit de tirer cette affaire au clair. Etait-il la raison pour laquelle Leonore les évitait ? Cherchait-elle à les cacher parce qu'elle avait honte ? Avait-elle-même honte de sa maison ? Non, c'était impossible. Pas elle. Pas elle qui était si fière de porter les couleurs du courage, et de l'incarner aussi bien. Ce devait être autre chose. Forcément.

Victoire resta ainsi à gamberger plusieurs minutes. Pendant ce temps, la liste des nouveaux élèves diminuait de plus en plus. Conebeam, Martins, Salinger… Petit à petit, les tables se remplissaient, accueillant leurs nouveaux membres, leur réservant à chacun un sourire et une accolade. Quand le nom de sa cousine la fit relever la tête. Elle était la seule nouvelle élève encore non attribuée. La seule à se tenir devant le tabouret.

« Molly Weasley. » Annonça le sous-directeur.

« Encore un Weasley ? Nouvelle génération, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà réparti ta cousine l'année dernière, si je me souviens bien… » Murmura le choixpeau alors qu'on le posait sur la tête de la jeune rousse.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, quelques murmures inaudibles pour les autres, le couvre-chef magique rendit sa décision :

« Ce sera… Serdaigle ! »

« Je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! » Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Victoire de surprise.

« C'est ta cousine, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda, intriguée, Mary.

« Oui, c'est la fille aînée de mon oncle Percy, le frère de mon père. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une vraie peste, mais apparemment, le choixpeau n'a pas remarqué que ça. Je me demande ce que cela va donner… » Pensa à voix haute l'interpelée.

L'arrivée des plats sur la table coupa court à ses réflexions. Il y avait des priorités dans la vie. Et la nourriture de Poudlard en faisait partie. Tout particulièrement quand les elfes de maison se coupaient en quatre – façon de parler pour des cuisiniers – pour leur mijoter leurs meilleurs plats en l'honneur de la rentrée. La jeune fille remplit alors son assiette de tout ce qu'elle pouvait contenir et plus encore.

Quand ils furent enfin rassasiés de tous les mets qu'ils avaient pu goûter, la directrice de Poudlard se leva pour inviter les préfets à emmener les élèves dans leur Maison. Tim et Jill se mirent alors en bout de table et les invitèrent tous à les rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Celui-ci étant pour la plupart inversement proportionnel à la quantité de nourriture engloutie et pesant sur leur estomac. Marc ne put s'empêcher de prendre quelques photos, et ils arrivèrent rapidement aux dortoirs qui les séparèrent. Petit à petit, la Salle Commune se vida.

Victoire choisit cependant d'y rester quelques minutes. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour observer la pièce. Rien n'avait changé depuis l'année passée. Tout était à sa place. Les fauteuils d'un rouge profond et les carreaux de velours assortis. La grande cheminée en pierre de taille dont l'âtre rougeoierait encore tard dans la nuit. Le jeu de bavboules installé sur une des petites tables en marqueterie, à l'autre bout de la salle. Les tableaux par centaines sur des mètres et des mètres de hauteur, qui se disputaient la scène à qui verrait le mieux les nouveaux occupants du premier étage des dortoirs. La grosse dame qui les avait laissés passer qu'après s'être assurée que chacun retiendrait son mot de passe. Prévoyant déjà les futurs étourdis.

Tout était à sa place. Elle était à nouveau chez elle. Finalement plus qu'à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, à présent. Poudlard était un lieu singulièrement chaleureux et accueillant. Elle ne regrettait pas une seconde de l'avoir préféré à Beauxbâtons. Elle sentait instinctivement que l'esprit de cette institution était particulier.

La jeune fille s'installa dans un fauteuil, près du feu, pour savourer cette sensation unique d'harmonie, d'être là où elle devait être. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, croisant ses mains autour de ses genoux relevés. La douceur de l'âtre l'enveloppait et l'empêchait d'avoir froid malgré l'heure tardive et les températures qui baissaient. Ses amies étaient toutes remontées au dortoir et elles devaient déjà se distribuer les lits et les tablettes des lavabos bien que finalement, elles reprendraient sans doute la même configuration que l'année passée. Léonore était montée sans un mot ni un regard.

« Alors il paraît qu'on assassine des gens quand on s'ennuie l'été ? » L'interrompit soudainement une voix grinçante. « Ça fait quoi d'être devenue une célébrité ? »

Victoire ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête vers celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Ashley Driver, évidemment. Cette fille lui cherchait des noises depuis qu'elle était arrivée l'année passée. Elle lui mettait des baguettes dans les roues le plus souvent possible, et plusieurs fois, Victoire avait écopé d'une retenue par sa faute. Cette fille était une vraie garce.

« Tu n'en as pas marre, de raconter des idioties à longueur de journée ? » Soupira-t-elle.

« Tous les journaux en parlent, Weasley. Pour l'instant, tu n'es que témoin, mais tu verras que cela va vite s'envenimer. Je me demande ce que les autres vont penser, quand ils sauront que tu as peut-être tué un vieil homme. Ce qu'ils vont se dire de la si gentille et si dévouée seconde année à qui il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter. »

« C'est totalement stupide. Personne ne peut croire à ça. Je ne connais encore presque rien à la magie. »

« Si ça n'est pas toi, tu as forcément vu ce qui s'était passé, puisque tu étais là. Alors tu couvres le meurtrier. Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup plus crédible et je suis sûre que ça fera un tabac quand j'en parlerai ! Merci de t'être donnée la peine de m'aider. » Susurra-t-elle.

« Personne ne te croira. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Les journaux arrêteront bientôt de parler de mon rôle. Mon oncle Harry trouvera d'autres éléments qui lui permettront de… »

« Mieux te couvrir ? Te disculper parce que tu es sa nièce chérie ? Tu me dégoûtes, Weasley. » Cracha Ashley.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! »

« Oh, je m'en doute. Mais ça m'amuse de savoir que tu vas devoir faire avec cette rumeur. Ça va te pourrir la vie. Quelque part, ça me réjouit. Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser cette année. » Annonça sa rivale avec un sourire immense.

La jeune fille se retint de lui casser la figure. Ça n'était le moment de faire des émules. Elle remonta les escaliers vers son dortoir, sans dire un mot, les poings serrés, frémissant de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait des ennuis ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait une pimbêche sur son chemin pour répandre des saletés sur elle ? Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher, qu'elle n'avait rien fait, mais elle allait dire des méchancetés sur son dos, et les gens la croiraient. Il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu, comme on disait. Personne ne pouvait donc la laisser tranquille.

Quand elle remonta à son dortoir, elle trouva ses amies au centre de la pièce, en train de discuter ardemment. Elle s'approcha alors et demanda à la cantonade ce qui se passait. Leur présence la calmait un peu, c'était bon pour ses nerfs. Lyra se tortilla alors d'un pied sur l'autre et lui avoua en chuchotant presque :

« Leonore ne veut plus dormir dans le lit à côté du tien comme l'année dernière. On n'arrive pas à trouver une configuration de chambre qui fonctionne pour tout le monde. »

« Je refuse d'être trop près d'une fenêtre ! » S'exclama Mary. « Je vais avoir le vertige à chaque fois que je me lèverai. »

« Et moi j'ai besoin d'un peu de place pour tous mes livres… » Risqua Lyra.

C'en fut trop pour la jeune fille. Elle laissa exploser sa colère. En voyant son visage devenir rouge, ses amies reculèrent d'un pas, inquiètes. Victoire pointa du doigt la poitrine de Leonore, frémissante.

« Ecoute-moi bien parce que je ne vais pas le répéter. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cet été pour que tu ne donnes de nouvelles à aucun d'entre nous, en bafouant tous les principes de l'amitié et en nous laissant tomber sans même donner aucune explication. A vrai dire, je n'en ai même rien à faire. Tu as pu être manipulée par un marabout du Zimbabwe que je m'en fiche royalement. J'ai autre chose à faire que de complaire à une princesse en manque d'attention.

Mais maintenant tu vas arrêter tes caprices et faire comme ça nous arrange. Tu es dans le même dortoir que moi, que ça te plaise ou non. On va encore partager la même chambre et la même salle de bain pendant six ans. Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à t'y habituer et à cesser tes simagrées. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi mais il n'est pas question que tu pourrisses l'ambiance dans cette chambrée. Alors tu remballes ta salive, tes arguments, tes affaires, et tu t'installes là où on a dit que tu t'installerais. Immédiatement. J'espère que j'ai été suffisamment claire. » Lui asséna-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Avant que la rousse n'ait pu réagir, bouchée bée comme les deux autres jeunes filles, Victoire rejoignit son lit et tira les rideaux d'un coup sec avant d'insonoriser son espace personnel. Elles ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre. Une fois seule, elle se déshabilla rapidement, jetant ses affaires au bout de son lit et se glissa sous les draps froids. Le lendemain serait peut-être une meilleure journée.

Ce fut un grand soleil qui la réveilla. Il transperçait les interstices entre les lourds rideaux de velours. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et sa conscience refit doucement surface. Elle était à Poudlard. Elle allait entamer sa seconde année. Hier soir, elle s'était disputée avec les filles. Et si elle en croyait son réveil, elle devrait être dans la Grande Salle d'ici quelques minutes à peine pour recevoir son emploi du temps !

Victoire sortit alors en catastrophe de son lit, enfila son uniforme à la va-vite, passa quelques coups de brosse dans ses cheveux tandis que Mary attachait les siens devant son lavabo. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide à travers son reflet dans le miroir et Victoire le lui rendit avec sincérité, soulagée. Elle récupéra son sac dans sa malle, fourra quelques parchemins et plumes, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la veille, et descendit les escaliers avec les autres.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait sa table, Victoire entendit des chuchotements sur son passage. Elle n'y prêta cependant pas attention, obnubilée par le futur emploi du temps qu'elle allait recevoir et qui scellerait sa tranquillité cette année. Elle s'installa à côté de Mary après avoir souri à Lyra en face d'elle pour la rassurer quant à leur amitié. Elle tenait toujours, si elle aussi le voulait bien. Victoire était une jeune fille sanguine, elle le savait, elle s'emportait facilement mais elle n'avait pas la rancune tenace. Contrairement à certaines, constata-t-elle en voyant que Leonore s'était assise beaucoup plus loin, au milieu de quatrième années qui la regardaient avec étonnement. Elle ne laissa cependant pas son moral s'assombrir.

« Alors, il paraît qu'on va avoir de nouveaux cours, vous êtes au courant ? » Demanda avec excitation Marc.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » Fit Duncan en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je suis presque journaliste, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué. Je remarque tout. Et ça n'est pas très difficile d'écouter les autres élèves en parler. Vous n'aviez peut-être pas fait attention l'année dernière, mais moi si. » Se rengorgea le jeune homme.

« C'est vrai que Teddy m'en avait parlé une fois dans ses lettres… Mais je n'étais qu'en primaire, alors je ne m'y suis pas attardée, Poudlard entier semblait être génial. » Sourit Victoire.

Enfin, les professeurs passèrent entre les rangs pour distribuer les parchemins contenant leurs réponses, sous l'agitation de chacun. Les élèves plus âgés découvraient l'agencement de leurs options, pas toujours avantageux. Les premières années étaient simplement fascinés par toutes les matières auxquelles ils allaient assister, si différentes de leur école primaire, qu'elle soit moldue ou non.

« Regardez, on commence plus tard le mercredi et le jeudi ! On va pouvoir dormir ! » S'enthousiasma aussitôt Mary.

« On a deux nouveaux cours… La législation magique et les outils magiques. Je me demande ce que ça cache… »

« On va bientôt le savoir, on a législation cet après-midi ! »

« J'espère que ça ne sera pas encore un truc barbant… »

« En attendant, on a métamorphose, et je ne suis pas sûre que le professeur McGonagall apprécie de nous voir arriver en retard. » Glissa Victoire.

Ils finirent alors rapidement leur petit-déjeuner pour aller dans leur salle de classe. La rentrée commençait enfin.


End file.
